darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia
Personality Olivia's personality is sharply divided between its informal and formal sides. When not on the job she lives for a good time, her natural passion directed into whatever form of revelry she can cook up, consequences be damned. Blessed with electric charisma, she often finds this easier to accomplish than otherwise. In more introspective moments she prefers to be alone with music or, on rare occasions, indulges in a little shopping therapy. When the spotlight is on, however, all thought of sensory pleasure disappears. When fully engaged in her duties she is a carbon copy in personality of the grim warrior-women that taught her to harness the explosive living energy within her. Whether in battle or during Stories and Songs, she is every bit the Sappho or Demodocus she was born and raised to be. Logs Coming Eventually. Friends and Acquaintances Friends and Family: Sarah Chesney, ~Far-Light-Carries-Justice~ - Olivia's mother. She is a hardcore Amazon-type Adren Philodox who is a current resident of the Sept of Gaia Pandora deep in the hills of Arkansas. Pack Wyldstorm - Arguably the most capable muscle-pack available to the Sept of Gaia Pandora, Wyldstorm serves an ancient and mighty spirit of the Twister. Curiously enough, this pack also includes three of the senior Galliards of the all-female Sept, and the pack as a whole took a shine to Olivia. They remain friends and maintain careful correspondence. Nicholas Grey - Solid Sept Beta, seems like. Really got his stuff together. Surprising, for all the shit he's been through. Rommy Akana - Wow. I can see why he's Alpha. Damn. Sidney Blake - I heard he's a dick, but he really isn't. He could stand to look at the world another way sometimes, though. The fact that he's willing to learn covers the occasional gaffe on his part. Galia Theophilus - Really cool chick. I could learn a lot from her. David Green - Smooth character, and a lawyer, no less. Better keep my mouth shut around this guy. Noisemaker - Wendigo and a moon-sister. Shares my passion, and I really like that. Caitlyn Evans - Big mama Corax around these parts, I guess. Handy to have around, that's for sure. Doriane Avina - Sweet, innocent, and a little crazy. Maybe one day I could teach her to be as cool as me... Jocelyn Reynard-Wellington - Sounds like she had some man-trouble in the past. Gaia help the asshole that messes with a helpless woman on /my/ watch. Sheet * Attributes: ** Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Stamina 2 ** Social: Charisma 4, Manipulation 3, Appearance 3 ** Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 3, Wits 2 * Abilities: ** Talents: Dodge 1, Empathy 2, Expression 3, Persuasion 1, Intimidation 1, Primal Urge 2, Subterfuge 1, Vigilance 1 ** Skills: Etiquette 1, Firearms 2: Compound Bows, Performance 4: (Rhapsodic Singing, Dancing, Guitar, Drums) w/ Traditional Epic Poetry Specialization ** Knowledges: Academics 1, Linguistics 2: Garou Glyphs, Ancient Greek (lost Bronze Age Fury dialect) Lore 2: Black Furies, Lore 1: Crystal Springs, Rituals 2, Investigation 1, Computer 1, Science 2: Music Theory * Advantages: ** Willpower: 6 ** Rage: 4 ** Gnosis: 4 ** Backgrounds: Rites 4, Totem 3, Pure Breeding 1, Resources 1 * Gifts: ** Rank 1: True Shot, Heightened Senses, Beast Speech, Mindspeak, Persuasion * Rites: Tobacco's Calm, Bone Rhythms, Gathering for the Departed, Dedication, Wounding, Accomplishment, Passage, Praise Freebies * +1 Dexterity (5) * +2 Firearms (4) * +2 Linguistics (4) * +3 Willpower (3) * +3 Gnosis (6) * +3 Totem (3) * Gift: Heightened Senses (7) * Gift: Mindspeak (7) Renown * Renown: Permanent/Temporary ** Glory: 2/2 ** Honor: 0/0 ** Wisdom: 1/1 *** Tracker: 12/08/09 - Glory 2 for downing a fomor defending a pair of Garou cubs in Crater Ridge. **** 12/08/09 - Glory 2 for downing a fomor defending a pair of Garou cubs in Crater Ridge. **** 12/11/09 - Taught Galia the level 1 Gift, True Shot, and gained 1 Wisdom. Learning and Teaching ; Current +learn: * Name: * From: * Approved By: Wizard * ; Current +teach: * Name: Empathy 1 (12/31/09) * To: Sidney * Approved By: Luna * Olivia will be teaching Sidney empathy through roleplaying, funnily enough. She'll act like various different kinds of people, gauge how Sid deals with them, and at the end tell him how he went about doing things wrong. ; Advancement History: * Gift: True Shot to Galia (finished 12/11/09) * Ability: Melee 1 (Spears) (finished 12/16/09) Specialties Charisma - Rousing: Olivia's personality is normally excitable, dry-witted and slightly irreverent. But when she has to stir up some blood, buck up someone's courage or engage in some plain rabble-rousing, this is the go-to girl. Performance - Traditional Epic Poetry: Olivia is a true 'rhapsodos', or song-stitcher. Poems and tales sing forth from her lips as easily as breathing, whether in some elegant Greek meter or the harsh, rolling rhythms of Mother's Tongue. She knows countless tricks and techniques for commanding the attention of an audience and hopefully their respect as well. Flaws Addiction - Tobacco (1): The cancer sticks have a firm grip upon Olivia's mind, body and soul. Mystical Imperative (2): The night after Olivia's entrance into Pegasus' brood, a manifestation of Nike appeared to her in a dream. In it she demanded public homage after every major, decisive battle, in the form of a bull sacrifice. History Sarah Chesney never had much patience for men. Even her mate Andrew Chesney failed to keep her attention for long, and he was the only reasonably successful man she knew in Green Forest, Arkansas, the town in which she was born and raised. She was far too busy attending to her duties as a Philodox deep in the wilds, at the Fury Sept of Gaia Pandora located somewhere deep in the foothills where men fear to tread. She named her middle daughter Olivia Pandora Chesney, second of four daughters. Olivia and her sisters barely saw an ounce of their mother, and then only when the moon was new. The meetings were invariably awkward for the girls, growing only more so as they got older. Small-town schools make for powerful gossip mills, and it wasn't long before she was mocked, rumors spreading far and wide that her mother was a meth addict, a car thief, and everything in between. Their father, the town's sole travel agent, was completely mum on the subject, thus leaving the girls to formulate their own tales about their mother, sometimes utterly fanciful and others grim and hateful. Each of the sisters had their own coping mechanism, and Olivia's was music. Whenever possible their father would attempt to buy his daughters happiness, and he was never as successful at this than the time he bought Olivia an old Stratocaster electric guitar and lessons from an aged hippie who lived on the edge of the woods. She was a quick hand at the instrument, and soon learned not only to play but to appreciate the classics - King Crimson, Judas Priest, Black Sabbath and the rest of the metal titans from the seventies. The music became a lifelong companion, something in which she could trust and through which she could vent her youthful passion. As she grew older, the passion only continued to increase. One after another she searched for ways to vent it, only to find that nothing she did was ever enough. The moody little girl who listened to seventies prog rock and dyed her hair turned inexorably into one of the "bad kids" who would sneak out into the woods to smoke weed and play hooky. Yet as the Rage began to manifest within her, she slowly found herself smoking alone more often than not. Lucky for the Garou, this made her kidnapping go very smoothly. Plucked from her usual hiding spot by a gang of very strong, silent women in ski masks, Olivia was blindfolded, knocked unconscious and carried many miles out to the place she would come to call home: the Sept of Gaia Pandora, the Lady of Gifts. It was a secret mountain camp hundreds of miles away from any kind of civilization, wilderness at its most raw and savage. Into nature "red in fang and claw" Olivia was thrust, terrified into her First Change and left with only her budding instincts as guide for a whole week. Having barely survived this trial by fire, she was thrust into the hands of the austere warrior-women that made up the body of Garou at Gaia Pandora. For five months she lived, ate, breathed and slept steeped in the lore of her newfound people. Most importantly, she learned the truth about who her mother /really/ was - and by extension, about herself. Finally understanding her place, she raced to keep up with her instructors, her fierce and unyielding spirit attracting the attention of a Twister pack, Wyldstorm, who took her under their wing for intensive training. They managed to turn the previously frail girl into a competent archer capable of slightly better-than-average performance in combat for a Garou. But the three Galliards in the pack poured the lore of the Garou and the Tribe into her, and found in her an extraordinary student. Before long she was highly trained and ready to be tested. Brought to adulthood in an Amazon-aligned Sept meant hunting the Wyrm, and for her Rite of Passage she was bidden to hunt down an enemy of Gaia and slay him, then return to tell of the deed. Though she was told to seek and search thoroughly before she struck, she already knew exactly who her target would be: the alcoholic wife-beater who had lived across the street from her since she was little. He terrorized his wife and daughter, who was her closest friend as a child, ultimately driving her to suicide in Olivia's absence at Gaia Pandora. After making sure his wife was not home, she marched straight through the unlocked back door at night, flushed his car keys down the toilet, then tapped him lightly on the shoulder with a single Crinos claw to wake him up. She harried him through the nearby woods for at least thirty minutes, nipping at his heels until, mad with horror and exhaustion, he fell to his knees. The last thing he ever saw was a pair of glowing red eyes. Carrying his body deep into the woods, she threw it into a bog where it would be swiftly decomposed. Upon returning, she spoke of the deed. She talked about how she harried the enemy like an owl hunts its prey, watching and waiting until the right moment in which to strike. At first the elders were disappointed with her lack of discretion, but as the story went on they began to see the purpose of the deed - he would never ruin another life, and he earned a death filled with terror and grief, which the Black Furies are sworn to bring to all enemies of Gaia. For this she was named ~Night-Owl-Brings-Righteousness~, and congratulated that this first tale would not be her last. Having spent some time honing her skills and hunting with her fellow sisters, Night-Owl has decided to heed the call for Garou at the Sept of the Looking Glass. She goes hoping to return to her sisters one day draped in honor and glory. Current Having arrived at Looking Glass, Olivia has been learning about the local area and rediscovering the remnants of her Tribe's presence here. Talk has also circulated of a tale in the works, to potentially come from her mouth. Category:Past PCs